SNUGGLES
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Eight snuggly moments with Sherlock and Molly.


**This is for MaybeItsJustMyType - aka - Sweet-Sweet-Escape**

 **Poor Sweet's is not feeling very well, and she prompted me with this:**

 _ **I want a Sherlolly Snuggle.**_

 _ **I don't care if it's smutty, non smutty,**_

 _ **established or not established,**_

 _ **secret, not secret,**_

 _ **surprise, not surprise,**_

 _ **forced, not forced.**_

 _ **I don't care. I just want Sherlolly Snuggles cause you write them so well. :)**_

 **Hehe ... hope you like what I came up with! And I really hope that you feel better soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **S** unday

"This had better be good Sherlock Holmes! My one bloody day off and you call me over here!" Molly exclaimed loudly as she walked into 221B. She had just opened her mouth to say more, but fell dumbstruck.

The sitting room looked entirely different than it usually did. There was a roaring fire going, and in front of it was set up what looked like a make-shift fort. Two cups of cocoa were sat on the floor in front of a large pile of cozy looking blankets and pillows.

"Sherlock? Sherlock what is this?" she asked, finding her voice at last.

He came walking up beside her. "I overheard you telling Meena yesterday how you used to always build blanket forts during the winter when you were younger. You said how much you missed it."

Molly looked at him, her mouth hanging open. "You did all of this ... for me?"

He nodded, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a few moments he returned the hug. She leaned her head back and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "I used to make blanket forts as well ... although I used to pretend that mine were pirate ships."

She laughed. "Let's go and enjoy our blanket fort - slash - pirate ship!"

A few minutes later they were cuddling against the pillows, a blanket covering them, the hot chocolate forgotten about.

 **N** ine A.M.

"Sherlock!" Molly said in a warning tone, as she tried to get up from the bed. "I need to get ready for work!"

"Nope!" he stated firmly, not letting go of her. "You've called in sick today."

She slumped against him, grumbling beneath her breath. He chuckled, nipping at her ear lobe as he molded his body against the back of hers.

"That's the third time this month!" she wailed.

He licked his way down her neck, suckling a mark where her neck met shoulder. "And what of it?" he asked. "You don't seem to ever put up much of a fight!"

She spluttered, and he quickly silenced what ever remark she was about to make by pressing his lips to hers. Quite a bit of time passed before another word was spoken.

"I hate you," she muttered under her breath, now lying beneath him.

He smiled widely, settling himself between her legs. "Hmmmm ... I find that hard to believe!" He rolled his hips, his eyes twinkling cheekily when he was rewarded with a moan.

She clutched at him and he slid into her welcoming warmth.

"Mmm .. yes, you definitely hate me," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he began to thrust.

"Shut up!" she groused, rocking her hips up to meet his.

They kissed, both with full intention to silence the other.

 **U** mbrella

"Will this bloody weather ever stop?" Molly grumbled pulling her coat tighter about her person, as the rain poured down around them.

Sherlock chuckled, slipping his arm around her and tugging her closer beneath the umbrella he was holding. She turned her body, facing into him, snuggling against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We're nearly there," he told her, as they slowly made their way down the street. He was careful to avoid the puddles.

"Good," she said. "Because I'm cold and I all I want is to be back in bed with you."

His arm about her tightened. "We'll be there soon enough. And I know that you're glad I convinced you to go to your appointment today."

She made a noise of agreement. "It was rather nice, seeing the sonogram and all. Made it a bit more real."

"Were you honestly doubting that you were carrying my child?"

Molly laughed softly, tucking her hands into his coat pockets as they stopped on the corner, waiting for the signal to cross. "No. But you have to admit, finding out that we are having twins was a bit of a shocker!"

He sniffed.

"Oh stop it Sherlock, you know that you always miss something!"

He sighed, taking the key that she handed him, and unlocked the door to 221 Baker Street. Molly hurried inside as Sherlock shook the umbrella and closed it, following her in. They made their way upstairs and quickly removed their coats. Molly made her way down the hall towards their bedroom, Sherlock stepping in to the kitchen to feed Toby his evening meal.

By the time Sherlock entered the bedroom Molly was already curled up under the sheets, her belly a prominent outline beneath. He quickly undressed and joined her. She pressed her body against his and he kissed her deeply, holding her close.

 **G** aze

"Will you stop doing that?" she asked him, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Staring. You keep staring at me. You haven't stopped for the passed five minutes."

He let out a loud sniff. "You're in my direct line of sight."

"Well move then, so that I'm not. It's slightly unsettling."

He got up from the chair he was sat in and moved over to her where she was sat on the sofa. He took the magazine from her.

"Hey! What are you doing? I was reading that!"

"I'm moving you from my line of sight," he deadpanned.

"What?"

"Lie down."

With a loud huff she complied, waiting to see what he'd do next. And what he did do next surprised her. He laid down beside her, stretching himself out.

"This is how you remove me from your line of sight?"

"Yep," he replied, popping the 'p'.

She sighed, glaring up at the ceiling. "You could have at least let me keep my magazine."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

He rolled onto his side, facing her. "Because it would be an unwanted distraction."

She stared at him. "Distraction from what?"

"This," he said, before he kissed her.

 **G** iggles

"Shhhhh! Molly you have to keep quiet or someone is going to know that we're in here!"

In spite of his protests she continued to giggle. He fixed upon her an annoyed glare.

"I can't help it! What you're doing tickles!" Her sentence ended with yet another giggle.

He sighed, letting go of her. "It's not supposed to tickle."

Her laughter stopped immediately as she reached out for him. "We can try that again, tonight at your flat, when we're alone and not in the supply closet at Barts!"

He curved in to her, his arms slipping around her back. She leaned into his warmth.

"Perhaps we should save our supply closet trysts for quick shags, or nice snuggles, hmmm?"

A low growl escaped him. "Did you have to wait to say that now? When we no longer have the time for a _quick shag_?"

"We still have time to snuggle though. Snuggles are nice."

He humphed, but didn't let go of her. "They're only nice with you."

 **L** ove

"Isn't this usually the moment where it's said back?"

Molly continued to stare at him, her eyes open wide. He sighed, finally understanding why John considered his "Buffer Mode" expression to be so disturbing. At last she spoke.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, it's just ... I never expected to hear you say that."

He pouted. "Do you truly think me so incapable?"

"No. I just, I thought that you would express it more through your actions. Which you have, many times, including only a few minutes ago."

He preened for a moment, then frowned. "Does this mean you're not going to say it back?"

She smiled, moving closer to him, pressing every bit of her body that she possibly could against his. "Oh no. I am most definitely going to say it back!"

He returned her smile, tucking his arm around her. "Well?"

"I love you too."

 **E** ngaged

"You know Sherlock," Molly said between kisses. "It's usually traditional to ask the question first, then put the ring on the finger."

Sherlock smirked, kissing her again before saying with a shrug, "Since when do I ever follow tradition?"

She curled up closer against him. "Mmmm... never!"

He nodded in agreement before continuing to kiss her, tucking her body beneath his as he slipped his hands beneath her shirt. "Which is why we'll be spending the night together before our wedding, and there won't be any speeches given."

Molly laughed, it turning into a soft hiss as his hands made contact with her breasts. "I'll only - oh! - agree to those two requests if you allow me to tell John about us."

Sherlock's hands grew still, her nipples held between his thumbs and forefingers. He pouted for a few moments then let out a resigned sigh. "Fine. But I want to be there. I need to see his face!"

She laughed again. "Ok. And I think we should -"

He cut off her sentence with another kiss, giving her nipples a tweak. "Enough talking. I need to make love to my fiancee!"

 **S** ilence

"Molly?"

"Shhhhh!" she pressed her fingertips to his lips.

He kissed them.

"Molly?"

She sighed, dropping her hand away. "What part of 'shhhh' don't you understand?"

"Uhhmmm."

She let out a soft chuckle and sat up slightly, her hair falling over her shoulder as she looked at him. "What?" she asked.

He smoothed her hair back with his hand, moving his fingertips across her sternum, before he met her gaze. "Can we have more mornings like this? Just the two of us, in my bed?"

She smiled. "If you want."

He nodded. "I want."

She laid her head back down on his chest, and he crossed his arms over her, reveling in the warmth of her body pressed against his. Silence fell and he had never felt so comforted by it as he did in that moment.


End file.
